The Internet Just Might Be Better Than Life
by xxfluffedxx
Summary: Tris Prior, she's a depressed girl, but she doesn't let it show, She's on the internet all the time she can be, because all of her real friends are there. Tris has met all of her friends through the internet but what happens when Tris is suddenly thrown from her shitty life to a new town and she happens to bump into a familiar face. One she has only seen through a Screen.
1. I'm moving woo I hated you all anyway

**The internet might just be better than life. Chapter 1.**

**Tris Prior, she's a depressed girl, but she doesn't let it show, She's on the internet all the time she can be, because all of her real friends are there. Tris has met all of her friends through the internet, but what happens when Tris is suddenly thrown from her shitty life to a new town and she happens to bump into a familiar face.**

**I usually don't do Authors notes here at the top. But I've got some things to say,**

**Recently my ideas have been cock blocked a lot. Not by you guys, but by my innermost thoughts. But this idea keeps coming to my head. I hope you guys like this story, I am working on getting a chapter for Running Away and A Night With Multicolored Fire. So, I'll create this story, finish the chapter for Multicolored Fire and then Running Away, as I mention in ****A Night With Multicolored Fire I have certain stories up for adoption, they mainly consist of my School Stories.**

******Alright I love you guys. On to the story,**

* * *

******Tris Pov**

I stare intensely at the clock. There's only five more minutes until I get out this hell. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glance around and notice no one seems to be looking at me. I quickly take it and see that I've received a text from my friend Uriah.

'Yo Trissay, you out of school yet? I was skipping school today and could use some back up in TTT.'

I scan the room quickly before replying.

'Almost Uri, I have like 3 more minutes until I'm out of this hell, and yeah I should be on in about 10 minu-'

"Prior!"

My head snaps up and see the teacher standing right in front of my desk. I don't say a word and just sit there frozen, _of course the teacher saw me, they always see me yet their oblivious to the person who's texting someone right next to me._

"You know the rules Prior, there's no texting in study hall. Hand over your phone."

I gulp, there was no way I was giving my phone over to this bitch when there was only a minute left of school. I sit there with her angry glare on me. The bell rings and I sprint out of the classroom. Only to get a detention by my math teacher. I hit send on the text I didn't bother to finish. I grab my bag out of my locker, Just as I am about to slam it shut I get a text from my parents.

'Beatrice, bring all of your school stuff home and return your books, get anything you let someone barrow back. We have some news.'

Oh god, last time I was told this we moved. Looks like I wont be serving detention after all. I haven't let anyone barrow anything from me. I can check that off my list. I stuff the locker supplies in my bag and grab all the books I will no longer be needing. My locker looks empty and bare, just like my soul.

I literally skip to the teachers classrooms as I'm dropping off the books, this is the first time I've felt something in a while. Or at least felt something out side of the internet.

The teachers don't ask me about my books, I don't give them time to.

I run out of the school and walk to my house, I've already missed the bus. It takes about a half hour to get to my house. By the time I'm home my back hurts from my book bag.

"Beatrice! I was so worried when you missed the bus." My moms eyes gleam with relief.

"It took me longer then I thought to return my books mom. The walk home was relaxing, that's the only reason I didn't call." I lie.

"Okay sweetie, come on inside. we have some news."

"Okay..."

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

'Tris where the hell are you? You said you'd be on in 10. It's been 40 minutes! Are you okay?'

'I'm fine Uriah, I just missed the bus and had to walk home. I am apparently moving today.'

"Beatrice," My dad starts "As you may have figured, we are moving from here to Chicago, You're a freshman now, I'll be relocated after 3 years. You'll be around 16 or 17, if you want, by the time we have to up and pack, you could stay there and we'd pay for everything." My fathers eye hope for approval.

"Sure I guess." I give him a small smile.

He grin and says "Now go pack up your stuff. We're leaving at 10 am tomorrow."

My phone buzzes again.

'Cool now get on Skype and Gmod'

I flip open my laptop and start up Skype. Almost instantly I am added to a group call.

"Trissy" They chorus.

"Hi guys"

"Tris we need back up Uriah really sucks at this" Will complains.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't help."

"What why! I'd trade Uriah for you any day Tris!" Zeke says almost seriously.

"I have to pack, I'm moving."

"Seriously? That sucks being moved from all your friends." Christina points out.

_ Yeah it would be Too bad but really you guys are my only friends. _I think to myself.

"It's not that bad."

"It's pretty bad." Four points out.

"I don't need your snobby little attitude Four."

"Whatever you know you love me." he jokes.

"That unfortunately I do, and since I cannot help you guys. I will be packing later."

"We'll miss you for the days you have to go without wifi." Marlene says

"Gee thanks Mar, I feel so loved."

"Anytime."

"Anyway Later"

"Bye Trissy" They chorus.

I put on my music playlist which is basically all Hollywood Undead and like, two sleeping with sirens songs. Before I put it on my mom opens the door and gives me boxes.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome honey."

I click start on my playlist and start packing my clothes. My shirts take up one whole box as does all my other clothing. I take my sliver sharpie and mark each box- Shirts, Bottoms, PJ's/Dresses, and Shoes. I move on to other things such as pictures, I don't have much in my room, mainly because I'm on the internet all day, but I do have some. I see my favorite picture of Caleb and I. We have Ice cream smashed on our faces and I'm licking his cheek because I was still hungry at the time of the photo.

I miss Caleb. I could talk to him all the time but I doubt he would want to talk to me. He's too busy at the Erudite boarding school. As I'm putting away pictures I smile at the memories when I actually felt something. I don't know what happened to make me feel emotionless. But I do know something in me just snapped. I sigh and finish putting away the photos. I tape the box shut just as my mom calls me down for dinner.

"Coming!" I yell and run downstairs.

When I enter the room I see not our usual Tuesday night dinner- Chicken and Peas with Mash potatoes- but my favorite food from Wendys. I see everything in the kitchen, is packed up.

"I thought we were having our usual Tuesday night Dinner." I ask Confused.

"Well, since we knew about moving, I didn't go out and buy any this week. And I already packed the kitchen. I just finished actually. All that's left is your room, the living room and the furniture."

I nod and start eating my pretzel burger. I had a long night ahead of me.

* * *

**Uriah's Pov**

Zeke and I convinced my mom to let us skip school. We were about half way into the year, we deserved a little break. Zeke and I were watching a My little pony marathon when I decided to text Tris.

'Yo Trissay, you out of school yet? I was skipping school today and could use some back up in TTT.'

For some reason she always seem to get on faster if I mentioned a game. I sit staring at my phone waiting for her reply. Zeke looks over and sees who I'm texting.

"Aw that's cute, Uriah has a crush on Tris. Four might fight you for her." He grins.

Everyone who's anyone has noticed that Four has feelings for Tris, a girl who lives probably half way across the country. I will deny this if anyone asks but Tris is one beautiful person, I was surprised when I learned she wasn't very popular around school. I glare at Zeke and turn my attention towards the screen. A few minutes later I get a reply. I wonder what took her so long.

'Almost Uri, I have like 3 more minutes until I'm out of this hell, and yeah I should be on in about 10 minu-'

She didn't even finish her text. That's strange. This never happens. I try to think of a reply but keep getting distracted by the marathon. Finally my phone rings bringing my attention off of the screen. Without looking at the Id I suspect it's Tris because usually when I don't answer her she calls.

"Yeah, yeah Tris I know, I didn't respond now would you hurry up."

A deep voice replies

"Uriah this isn't Tris." I recognize it as four's and feel my cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"Oh uh sorry Four."

"Yeah anyway.. TTT? Get Zeke I've already got the rest of the gang."

"Yeah. I'll get him."

I hang up the phone and turn to Zeke who is staring intensely at the screen. I am about to speak up when Zeke screams.

"THIS IS BULL SHIT. IT'S CALLED TWILIGHTS KINGDOM AND HER CASTLE IS ONLY IN PONY VILLE WHAT THE FUCK. AND SHE HAS TO SHARE THE THROWN. THIS IS FUCKED UP." He turns to me. "Do you know how fucked up this show is?"

"Yeah, whatever. The gang is on skype and wants us to join TTT."

"Why didn't you say so my dear brother."

I shrug and go into my room that way we don't get the weird call thing where you could hear us both twice.

"What took you so long Uriah?" Mar asks.

"Zeke, he was watching Mlp."

"Oh."

"Yup. Anyway is Tris on?"

"No." Four responds.

"Lemme text her."

'Tris where the hell are you? You said you'd be on in 10. It's been 40 minutes! Are you okay?'

I start up Gmod as I wait for her reply. I get one quicker then I thought I would.

'I'm fine Uriah, I just missed the bus and had to walk home-'

I didn't get to read the whole text through because Lynn decided to be a little bitch and start attacking me as soon as I got in game.

"Lynn. I just joined you didn't have to spawn kill." I complain.

While I'm waiting to respond I reply to Tris.

'Cool now get on Skype and Gmod'

After a few minutes Tris goes online for her skype and I add her to the call.

"Hi Trissy." We all chorus.

"Hi guys" she chuckles.

"Tris we need back up Uriah really sucks at this" Will complains.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't help." She replys.

I am the detective and I'm trying to figure out who is a terrorist and who isn't I'm not very good at playing the detective and Zeke always complains about it.

"What why! I'd trade Uriah for you any day Tris!" Zeke says almost seriously.

"I have to pack, I'm moving."

I want to but in and ask where but Christina beats me to talking.

"Seriously? That sucks being moved from all your friends." Christina points out.

"It's not that bad."

"It's pretty bad." Four points out.

"I don't need your snobby little attitude Four." She teases.

"Whatever you know you love me." he jokes.

"That unfortunately I do, and since I cannot help you guys. I will be packing later."

"We'll miss you for the days you have to go without wifi." Marlene says

"Gee thanks Mar, I feel so loved."

"Anytime."

"Anyway Later"

"Bye Trissy" Everyone but me says.

I have a question lingering on my tongue _Where are you moving to._

* * *

**Chapter 1! A success I hope. I am going to type up another chapter for a night with multicolored fire tomorrow considering it's 3:39 am.**

**But lemme know if you like this fic.**

**Also. Take the poll I just made on my Profile on which of the 3 stories you want me to focus on.**

**~Kiki**


	2. School Sucks Dick

**Hello my faithful reviews and followers,**

**To the guest that said they were loosing interest, I'm sorry I'm LAZY. And Also I don't give 2 fucks; I only give 1.*Heart Emoji***

**To the person that asked if I could right Align the story, I'm sorry again, because I usually like to read and write when It's middle aligned. Sorry again. I still love you.  
**

**To All of you whom think I am rude : Nice to meet you I'm a Candor and Dauntless pure bred.**

**To all of you who just want to read the story : Enjoy.**

* * *

**Tris's Pov.**

By the time I finish Packing I'm exhausted. The only thing I haven't packed was my Computer. I open it up to awake it from sleep mode. The time flashes across the screen _5:07 Am_ Damn, I don't think anyone is up- I had spoke too soon because I was added to a night call with Four, Zeke and Shauna.

"Ohi Guys, are you tired yet?" I ask when I click answer.

"Not quiet yet Trissy, It's big kids time to chat." Zeke Replies

"I find it funny how you guys all live in the same area, and yet you guys met me when Uriah was pranking random kids in the Video chat room. Do you remember that? He was Four was Harry Styles from one direction and I was the only one who didn't send a request to chat." I laugh

"I for one Trissy did not find it funny that I was being used as Harry Styles." Four buts in while everyone else laughs

"But Four, you'd be a perfect Harry Styles. I've heard you sing in the shower, But we all know I'm better." Zeke says as serious as one could.

"Guys we should do Video Cam! Its only a mater of minutes before my parents unplug the wifi."

"Alright only for you Trissy." Four Teases.

One by one they each turn on their cameras, I was the last one to turn mine on.

"Damn Tris your room is so boring now." Shauna complains.

"Zeeeeekkkkkeeeeeyyyyy" We hear a fake girly voice down the hall of Zekes house.

Zeke automatically groans.

"What the hell do you want Uriah, you know it's the older kids chat from 3-8 am." Zeke glares past his laptop.

"How come Trissy always gets to be in it but I can't!" Uriah complains getting close to the computer. You could see his head appear in the frame somewhat.

"Because Trissy is older than you obviously, Tell him Tris."

"Uhm Actually Zeke, I'm only a month older than him, and you guys are only 10 months older than him. So 9 months older than me."

"You ruin it every time Tris, Do we have to send you back to the little kids group."

"No, no. Just stating the facts here."

"No, I think Trissy her wants to go back to kiddie time." Four smirks.

"Tris I didn't get to ask this earlier but-" Uriah tries to speak but Zeke claps his hand over Uri's mouth.

"No one cares Uriah."

"C'mon Zeke let Lil' Uri ask because my phone will be dead for about 10 hours, No one can contact me when it's time to sleep."

"Fine Trissy, Uri this question better be good because this is the last time you interrupt Our time."

"Tris, I was just wondering where you're-"

My screen freezes and I can tell my parents cut the wifi. Looks like I wont find out Uriahs question. Oh well. I snuggle in my covers for the last time at this house, because next time I go to sleep thats not in a car or a plane, it will be in Chicago.

* * *

I wake up with my mother shaking me lightly.

"Beatrice Sweetie, It's time to get up."

Ever since my brother Caleb left they've been trying to cheer me up. When in reality I miss getting a cup of water thrown on my head during my sleep and getting up soaking wet to give a hug to my brother who was always just a little too dry at that time of morning. Sighing I get up only to see that my bed and laptop are the only things not moved out of my room.

I grab my laptop and hop in the car.

* * *

Apparently the drive was about a day, and I slept through most of it. Before we stopped by our house we grabbed Mcdonalds. I got the new Bacon burger clubhouse, I have to admit it was good.

When we got to the house I could see that we were just on the outskirts of Chicago. The first thing I did was unpack and plug in the wifi. I told my parents I would unpack later. But they stopped me and made me put up my bed first. Once I finally finished making it I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. I added Everyone to a Video group Call.

"Nice of you to finally call us Tris." Zeke joked.

"Ha ha very funny. Guess who starts a new stupid school tomorrow?"

"Uriah?" Four asked.

"Hey! I take offence to that." Uri pouts.

"Well everyone knows you're not the smartest Uri." Christina peeps in.

"Anyway, I get to go to a brand new school middle of freshman year. Aren't you guys freshman?"

"Unfortunately, you know sometimes I wish I was a Sophomore just so I could piss off my brother." Zeke smirks

"That hurts Zeke, that hurts." Uriah fakes offended

"So does anyone want to play some TTT?" Will offers.

"Hella yeah!" I yell. And start up Gmod.

"Eh, maybe later we've been playing ttt alot lately." Christina says and most people agree.

"Whatever, and since Chris isn't gonna play that means Will wont, so I'm by myself."

I leave the group and enter a game, I sit and wait for the round to finish, I notice a familiar name while I'm waiting... _Transcended Anal_ .. Where had I heard that before? The moment I heard his voice I knew it was _UberHaxorNova_, My favorite youtuber. I was suddenly glad my friends hadn't wanted to play.

I happened to be a Traitor this round. Unfortunately Nova wasn't, I took a deep breath.

"Nova look out!" I shouted. He turned just as I shot him. I had been recording this entire time I was playing with Nova, ImmortalHd and GoldenBlackHawk or Kevin, I made it my duty to own them in this game. I had tricked them all, I befriended Aleks (ImmortalHd) and betrayed him, and then I got Kevin with a Melon launcher.

The next round, I was an innocent although, I knew I had to hide from all of them, I had no way of telling who was Innocent and who was a traitor. Although, Aleks had been quiet.. He was definitely a traitor. So I went for Nova.

"Nova, Buddy, we should have each others backs, I feel like Aleks is out to get you. And then there's no telling what Kevin will do."

I needed to turn him against his friends.

"You're right Aleks has been a little suspici-oso. Alright Fluffed, **(A/N:I gave her my Gamer Tag. Just saying.) **You did after all tell me to look out for yourself... Yeah we got each others backs."

* * *

So I played along side with Nova, He even sent me a friend request I accepted and he typed to me after the game was over.

Nova: Hey are you a new Youtuber?

Fluffed: Oh no, but I reconize you guys, I am subscribed to all of your channels.

Nova: You should try youtubing we could collab sometime.

Fluffed: Awesome, I did actually record our session this round so maybe you could put me in the description?

Nova: Sounds cool. All I need is your Channel.

Fluffed: {Insert nonexistent Channel here}

Nova: Thanks, the video should be up in a few days, I got some editing to do.

Fluffed: Alrighty, just message me through steam if you ever want to collab. My skype is the same as my gamer tag if you wanted to know.

Nova: Cool, I'll add you.

I get back into the group call only to hear Zeke complaining as usual.

"Damn it Uriah I told you, the sapling doesn't go there, are you trying to kill us? I really don't want to restart this sky block again."

"Ugh. Why don't you do it yourself. You know what Zeke! I'll just- There it's done."

"URIAH YOU FUCKER. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. WHY DID YOU THROW THE SAPLING OFF THE EDGE?"

"Guys it's okay I have another one." Marlene buts in.

"Zeke, why did you take us to the bottom layer of dirt? We could use that dirt." Four complains

"I feel so loved that no one noticed I joined the call." I sigh.

"Tris! Do you want to join our sky block, Please?" Will begs

"Nope, and guys check out the link I put in the chat."

"HOLY SHIT TRIS IS THAT YOU AND NOVA?" Christina yells loud enough to break our head phones.

"Damn it Chris, I have to get another pair of headphones because of you." Shauna says angrily

"Heh, sorry?" Christina says shyly.

"Yep. He even added me on skype Chris." I say to piss off Christina.

"Give me the contact right now bitch."

"Nope, it's not like you can steal it from me either. Because I have no clue where you little shits live."

"I hate you so much right now Tris." Uriah says.

"Same here Uri." Zeke adds.

"You guys are the ones who didn't want to play TTT."

"I wanted to play." Will grumbles.

"But you didn't play. So ha, ha."

"Whatever."

"Oh fuck me." I sigh.

"When and where?" Four chuckles.

"Really Four? Ugh. I expected that from Uri or Zeke. But it's like 2am and I have to get up at five for this stupid school."

"Shit. It's that late already?" Uri Sighs

"Yep, So good night everyone."

"Night." They chorus.

I have no clue, not one single clue how I'm going to sleep tonight because I slept all day. I pick out an outfit for school - just a grey V-neck T-shirt, black skinny jeans and my grey converse.

I lay in my bed, tossing and turning for a while, eventually I drift off to sleep. Before long my eyes snap open when my mom enters the room.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize I was being so loud, I came to let you know it's time to get up."

I nod and get out of bed and into the shower. Just standing there for a few minutes and soaking up the warm water.

* * *

After I get out of my long morning shower, I dry off and put on the necessities and then I throw on my clothes. With my hair still wrapped in it's towel I grab my make up bag and head for the bathroom. I only started wearing make up since the beginning of my freshman year. I pull down the skin by my eye and apply gel eyeliner to my water line, once I finish with that I move on to the other eye.

Next I put on my mascara, and concealer under my eyes, I always do my eyeliner and Mascara first because I seem to mess up on those the most. Next I apply a shimmery tan eye shadow because it was the first thing I pulled out of the make up bag. Lastly I put a lip stain on my lips before I take the towel off my head. I quickly blow dry my bangs and put the rest of my hair in a singular french braid down the back. I take my straightener and straighten my bangs.

**(A/N: I imagine Beatrice with my haircut I have no clue why, .Where theres some hairs that go straight down infront of her ears and then she has side swept bangs and yeah.)**

I walk back to my bed and grab my book bag and glasses. I slide my glasses on and toss my book bag over my shoulder. It would be best if I got to school early. On the drive to the house my parents pointed out how the school was walking distance. I grab an apple before telling my parents I was leaving.

The things I always hated about walking is that it always gave me too much time to think.

If Caleb and I were really that close then why didn't he give me a warning before the day he was leaving.

Or why did he even leave me to go to Erudite. I had got accepted there too but I never thought Caleb of all people would go there.

Soon enough I was at the school. There were a few kids there but not many. I headed for what looked like the main office. Inside I saw the secretary.

"Welcome, you must be Beatrice."

I didn't want to be Beatrice anymore though, my online friends or well my only friends knew me as Tris.

"It's Tris Actually."

"Ah Alright I'll make sure to inform all the teachers. Everything you need to know is on your schedule. Here's the map of your school and now you can be on your way. By the way your Locker is upstairs to the right."

She gives me a gentle shove out the door. I stay to the sides of the walls dodging everyone keeping my head down. Someone must've noticed I was new because they purposely ran into me and sent me skidding across the floors to the stairs. I just got up and dusted off my knees; I don't have time for idiots like her. I finally arrived at my locker in the D hall. Locker 065. (**A/N: Sorry for so many of these. But thats my actual locker, u I wonder who has 64. Will they be my Four? hahaha. :P)** I enter in the combination and open it on my second Try, not bad.

I quickly shove all of my school supplies into my locker and grab a pencil and a notebook. Today will be an easy day for me. My first class is English. It's in the F hall. I sigh and try to find my way to the hallway from my map. When I get there I see my teacher. She just hands me a book and tells me to sit anywhere and that there aren't assigned seats.

I take the very last seat on the right. I hope that there are no group projects ever in this school, or at least until I make a friend in all my classes which isn't likely. I take out my sketch book and try to finish my Cartoon-Anime as I like to call it of me getting tripped in the halls.

A group of friends collect at the other side of the classroom. I sigh, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**So.. Chapter two. Is done. We get to see the begining of Tris's day, and her encounter with Nova, Aleks and Kevin.**

**~Kiki**


	3. Read please Sundays 8-9pm

**I really hate doing these Author notes without a chapter and I know it bugs the hell out of everyone too. On to the fucking Authors note:**

Dear Loyal Readers, reviewers, Followers, and Favoriters,

I regret to inform you all that my mother has decided to be an A class bitch and only allow me to use the internet for an hour a day, I am also not allowed in my room until 8pm. Don't ask me, I didn't make up the fucking rules. If I did this would not be happening.

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter.

I have a half of a chapter for running away and a night with multicolored fire.

I will have to write during school as usual only I will post even less then I do now, which sucks fucking dick.

I will now try to post on Sundays from 8-9pm.

Starting hopefully this Sunday, if not this Sunday the next.

I'm crying because the internet is the only way to relieve my stress.

...

~Kiki.


	4. Wait- Tris? -Will

**Does anyone even do a disclaimer anymore? I mean it's kind've obvious,**

**That I am Veronica Roth..****. **

**J****k jk jk.**

**I'm still in shitty school. And since well I feel like shit and left school early, I've decided to write a new chapter for you guys, while I eat a lunchable.**

**Chapter 3 /Take Two because Fanfiction hates me/**

* * *

**Tris Pov.**

Lunch Time finally comes around, I realize I don't have a place to sit with a friend, I usually just sat with Susan and starred at my plate of food. I look around the cafeteria and find a empty table. I quickly dodge my way through a crowd and sit at the very end of the table.

As I eat I tap my foot nervously. What if I'm sitting in someones spot? What if they ask me to move? What would I do then? Luckily those questions never had to be answered, a bunch of people sat down on the other end and ignored me. I let out a small sigh that goes unnoitced by everyone. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. I open the agenda book the teacher provided me to today, a Thursday.

Why oh why couldn't I start on a Friday? My life would be so much easier if- my thoughts are cut short by the annoucements.

"Would Tris Prior please report to the principals office?"

I gulp and make my way to the cafeteria doors. I feel everyones eyes burning a hole into my back. Why is it always me? I sigh and make my way to the office. Or at least what I thought was the way to the office. I end up opening the wrong door to a classroom. Blush covers my face as I run from the room. Where the hell is the office?

After making the same mistake 3 more times my face is as red as a tomato, I finally find the office. I walk in and the office lady glares at me.

"Ms. Prior, you were called to the office over ten minutes ago. Where have you been?"

"I got lost." I reply meakly.

She sighs and goes to get the prinicpal.

"Ms. Prior, I assume you know why you're here?" The Principal asks

I push up my glasses and squeak "Not really."

She sighs "You have detention after school. Room E16 It's for one hour."

"How did I get a detention on the first day of school?" I ask nervously.

"You had a detention you weren't able to serve at your last school so, you have to serve it today."

"Okay."

"Now get back to class" She glares.

I nod and scurry out of there. That place is basically hell. I quickly decide to skip the rest of the school day because I have detention so what the hell. I Throw all of my books in my locker and grab _MockingJay_. I'm not exactly a nerd, as most people assume, but I love books. It helps me get out of life aka My personal hell. Sometimes I wished everything was Computerized.

I head to the bathrooms and hide in the stalls. I pull out my cell phone and text Uriah.

'First day of school take two sucks. What're you doing? I'm currently hiding in the bathroom to skip out on the rest of the day. Also I got a detention. What're you doing Today?'

I don't get a respond until two classes later. It must be his study hall.

'Damn it Tris, you got me in trouble now I have detention too.'

'Yay, I won't suffer alone.'

'Oh trust me we wont. I just got most of the group detention too.'

'Woo! See this is why they should love us.'

The last bell rings signaling it's the last class, Time for detention. I inwardly sigh. This is going to be a long day. I grab my book and head to E16. Luckily it's right next to the art room. The only place I actually know.

I walk in and sit down in the back. I put my feet on the desk, take off my glasses and rub my temples. A group of people walk in and crowd around one person. Suddenly my phone goes off for a skype call. I answer the Video Call. I see all the boys in our group shoved into the frame of the camera.

"What the hell Uriah, I have detention and you know it." I hiss.

They turn their heads. I wonder what their looking at.

"Uriah what's the point of this call, I mean I love you guys and all but seriously don't make a pointless call if you know I'm busy."

"Tris looky." He whispers and points the camera over to a blonde girl in the corner.

"I don't -" I stop my sentence suddenly and look over to the group of people who are staring back at me.

I end the call and they still stare.

"TRISSY!" I hear Uriah yell.

Thats impossible The call isn't going on I look around the room. What the fuck is going on?

I'm suddenly tackeled.

"Ow you bastard." I screech.

I grab my glasses so I can see who this asshole is. To my surprise it's Four?

"Four?"

"Tris!" He grins.

"What the hell are you doing here and can you get off of me?" I ask

He stands up and helps me up.

"Well you see Tris, I am in detention because Uriah is a shit faced asshole. And I have always lived in this area."

"Uh huh. Am I dreaming or some shit?" I sat rubbing my eyes.

"Nope, Welcome to Chicago." Zeke has a smile so big it looks like it hurts.

Uriah fights his way through Four and Zeke. He takes breaths in between his words.

"Tris.." *Breath*

"Give" *Breath*

"Me" *Breath*

"Your" *Breath*

"Schedule" *Heavy breathing and dying noise*

I just nod my head and reach into my pocket. I pull it out and give him the crumpled piece of paper. I think about slapping myself to make sure this is real. For the first time ever, I am meeting my best friends, my _only_ friends.

Will finally looks up from his phone and see's what the hell his friends are going on about. I see his head poke over Uriah shoulder and his eyes Widen.

"Doods! What the fuck! Wait- Tris?"

"We've been going on about this since the beginning of the detention period, Will."

Will shrugs and looks at me wide eyed.

"Will can you not look at me like that? You act as if you've never seen a female before." I chuckle.

"I'm sorry Trissy, but lets be serious you had a 0.1 chance of actually moving to the same place as us."

I just shrug and look over to the others. Their all gaping at my schedule.

"What? Are my classes that bad?" I ask nervously.

"Hell no Tris!" Four grins.

"How did we not know you went here. Four and I seriously have every damn class with you. Everyone else you have on and off." Zeke says dazily.

"Well I did skip every class after Sixth. Because you know I went to the office."

"Hot damn. I thought I heard your name but you never told us your last name!" Uriah screams.

"Guys calm the hell down. Where the fuck is the teacher for detention?" I ask

They all glance around the room and grin.

"We have Mr. Orelly** (A/n: Oh- rel- lee I just wanted you guys to prounouce it right.),** He basically just tells us to stay in here and not be too loud."

"Awesome" I beam.

I see all the boys look at four who just merely shrugs. I wonder what's going on.

* * *

**Uriah's Pov.**

I really can't believe out of all places Tris moved here! Chicago, Our school. It doesn't even feel real. My life has just gotten 1000 Times better. Never in a million years, would I have even guessed. After our big interaction with Trissy we all just stare at four in a daze. He could finally get his girl, but, I'm not sure how that makes me feel. I want Four to be happy and all, but what about my happiness. I mean the only people in our group who is actually dating are Christina and Will. Though, Shauna and Zeke flirt often.

"So Trissy, are you gonna chill out after detention?" I ask excitedly breaking everyone out of their daze.

"Huh? Sure, What are we gonna do?"

"Paintball" I grin.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys.** **My life is changing frequently now thanks to highschool, I will still try my best,**

**It's been awhile, hasn't it?**

**I'm still only allowed on the computer for an hour a night. **

**I've missed you guys.**

**~Kiki**


End file.
